


fit my gucci bandanna round ur cock <3

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex, george n' alex anon fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: where george gets sent a gucci bandanna by a fan (yes a real thing)
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	fit my gucci bandanna round ur cock <3

**Author's Note:**

> oimgee guys im so nervosu to psot this lmk what u think of htis fic inthe comments i worked so hard on it :pleading_face:

  


george opens the door, mailman hands him a package. hesitantly, he opens the package to find a wrapped piece of clothing and a letter

the letter starts

"hi memeulous, george. i found a gucci bandanna in stores and given the fact that you're a big strong alpha male i think its important you have it. cheers mate. - a fan"

he opens the package carefully, and he pulls out a gucci bandanna. staring at it, bewildered, he calls alex over

alex stares at the bandanna for a moment before toppling onto the ground, howling with laughter

george grumbled something unintelligible "its not funny"

alex, still cradling his sides and having a seizure on the floor of their flat, wheezes out "mate someone just got you a gucci bandanna, that is the funniest shit"

and then george throws alex and the gucci bandanna into the sun the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> sex


End file.
